


aaron minyard and his (possibly otherworldly) dog

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, For a Friend, Future Fic, what is humor? i know only the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: According to Katelyn, Popo isnottrying to wiggle his 'tiny pug butt' into the void via unblinking dog-stares, but Aaron sees what he's up too. Heknowsthat their dog is plotting something.Whatever. Aaron has a rare day off and he is not going to let an overweight bed-hog shame him into sharing his cheez-its.





	aaron minyard and his (possibly otherworldly) dog

**Author's Note:**

> @ayah i hope u like the first somewhat-fluffy fic ive produced in months
> 
> (i hope this made you smile)

Despite Aaron's favorite 1AM show going on ten feet in front of him, he can't focus on the intricacies of the German language to dissect his favorite characters. Popo is staring at him, and Aaron would be less concerned if the little inbred thing didn't have a stare that could peel paint if given enough time, or fight God on a liminal plane, or something along those lines. According to Katelyn, Popo is _not_ trying to wiggle his 'tiny pug butt' into the void via unblinking dog-stares, but Aaron sees what he's up too. He  _knows_ that their dog is plotting something.

Whatever. Aaron has a rare day off and he is not going to let an overweight bed-hog shame him into sharing his cheez-its. 

He turns back to his show. Since Katelyn's working emergency hours tonight, Aaron is going to sit on his ass in his boxers and watch as Heidi, the main antagonist in the only show he ever watches nowadays, poisons a coffee mug of her ex-lover with killer red lipstick on. 

Frankly, that's not the smartest move Heidi can make with so many other charges already over her head, from petty theft to domestic violence to a 'supposed' stabbing case. Poisons can be incredibly easy to trace with the right incentives, and whatever concoction she bought is _so_ not classic anymore. Cyanide would've been both easier to obtain and harder to track, but _no_ , his favorite character just _had_ to be messy with this. Fifteen bitter almonds could do the exact same thing with the same results, can be found in most natural grocers, _and_ are incredibly difficult to trace if paid for in cash. 

Ridiculous. 

Just as Aaron is starting to wonder if he knows _too much_  about the proper procedures for poisoning an ex-lover, Popo whines at his feet. He's inched closer while Aaron was mentally scolding Heidi for being so obvious in her revenge, and now the overweight pug sets one overbite jaw over Aaron's left foot; Aaron, instinctively, brings the box of cheez-its closer to his chest. 

Popo is probably summoning something. Daedric, maybe? Aaron isn't sure, but he finally caves and tosses one lone cheez-it down to his dog. He's almost immediately greeted with the expected line of drool over his toes. 

"Popo, that's disgusting," he whines, fully knowing the pug will refuse to acknowledge him if he doesn't use his pet voice. The  _supposed_ pet voice, as he likes to remind Katelyn when she finds him talking to Popo like a small child. He does nothing to get up or remove his foot from the line of fire, however, and tosses another cheez-it down in fascination. Aaron is at least 90 percent sure that the small snack has successfully satisfied the eldritch monstrosity living inside his dog. 

 

* * *

This is not, coincidentally, how Katelyn finds her husband and pet at three-something in the morning when she finally gets back from her emergency shift. Popo sits proudly in Aaron's lap (despite not being allowed on the couch) while the television chatters on in the background, her husband dead to the world and one hand holding a tipped-over box of cheez-its. 

Katelyn can tell, immediately, that the box is empty. Popo looks at her with dark, chocolate brown eyes, and Katelyn looks away only a second after they make eye-contact. 

She is _not_ fucking around with whatever lives inside their inbred pug, not at nearing three forty-something in the morning and Aaron snoring himself deaf.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @castrumwritings and on @aceaaroniscanon on tumblr!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :')


End file.
